You Just Don't Know It Yet
by DiGiShOrTi
Summary: Sora Has A Problem, She Doesn't REALLY Love Matt, Mimi Knows, Tai Doesn't! So Can They Manage To Save Their Relationships? Or Will They Find Something New? *R FOR LATER CHAPTERS!*
1. Problems Have To Start Somewhere

You Just Don't Know It Yet  
  
Chapter 1~Problems Have To Start Somewhere  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! ^_^  
  
Mimi has come back to Japan after several years in America, she of course had changed alot as well as the others, lately she has been staying with her best friend Sora. Sora is dating Matt, Tai of course does NOT like this but seeing that Matt is his best friend he copes. Mimi and Tai have been spending alot of time together, but no one really knows why? Maybe their a couple?  
  
Mimi and Tai sat at the cafe', like they do every morning as did Matt and Sora, but they NEVER sat together. Why you ask? Well here's the catch.. well no I'll just let you find out for yourself. ^_^ Tai and Mimi began talking.  
  
Mimi straightened up, she kept her voice slightly low, "So do you really think we'll be able to pull this off?"  
  
Tai grinned, "Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"I don't know.. I'm just worried, Tai, Sora is like my best friend!"  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And I just don't want this shit to ruin our friendship.."  
  
Tai cocked an eyebrow, "Watch your language.." he smiled  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, "Shut up.. "  
  
"Well.. if all goes well Sora won't really have a reason to hate you.."  
  
"You just better keep your part of this.."  
  
"Don't worry princess.. I'm not worried at all.." he grinned  
  
Mimi got up and made her way out onto the busy streets of Japan. Tai sat back in his chair and watched Matt and Sora.  
  
Sora took a sip of her coffee, "So do you think there is something between them two?"  
  
Matt looked over in Tai's direction, "Well.. if she'd stick around long enough, maybe.."  
  
Sora giggled, "Don't be so rude.. Mimi had a busy life here and there.."  
  
"Modeling?" Matt laughed  
  
"Yup.. she sings too.. well not professionally but I've heard her.. I think she should sing professionally.. but still she insists on modeling.."  
  
"Why not do both?"  
  
"She's just too busy as it is.."  
  
"Oh.. ok.. well.." Matt looked at his watch, "I better get to band practice.."  
  
"Alright.." Sora smiled  
  
They both got up, Matt planted a kiss on Sora's lips. Then walked out the door, heading the opposite way that Mimi went. Sora sighed, she paid for the ir drinks and was about to leave when she was interupted by someone's voice calling her.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Tai shouted trying not to get anyone's attention but hers  
  
Sora turned to him and gave him an evil look. He motioned her to come over. She did, she took a seat in front of him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Morning grouch.."  
  
"Ha-Ha.. very funny.." Sora said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh c'mon.. your just no fun anymore.. ever since that dick came into your life.."  
  
Sora cocked an eyebrow, "And exactly what is taht suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Well.. Matt's my friend and all but.. you actually think your the one for him?"  
  
"Wh-- well.. ya.. I- wait a minute why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Bringing this up? Oh wait lemme guess you think that if you can prove that Matt is a horrible person for me that I'm going to break up with him to fall into your oh so 'loving' arms.. uh--i think not!"  
  
"Well it was just a suggestion.. plus I wouldn't have to prove it, its common sense!" Tai laughed  
  
"UGH!" Sora got up in anger, "THATS IT TAICHI KAMIYA! I'M THREW WITH YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC-NESS!" SHe ghad created a scene, everyone was staring. She stormed her way to the door.  
  
"Sora..!" Tai realized that maybe he went too far.  
  
Just as Sora approached the door a dark figure ran in and grabed her.  
  
"Ok.. listen up! Don't move or the girl gets it!" he spoke in a dark voice  
  
"What the---"Sora shreiked, "Listen mister this is NOT the day to mess with me!"she paused, "SO GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"  
  
He just tighted his grasp around her neck with his left arm, as his right hand pulled out a gun. Women screamed as the men just stayed frozen. Tai watched the guys every move.  
  
"Sorry little lady but things don't work how you want them to all the time.. and today looks like one of those days.. for you anyways!" he laughed evily, "Ok money! NOW!" he went to the registers to gather teh money the cashiers had placed out.  
  
Tai just began laughing. Sora's eyes widened, 'Oh my god Tai your so stupid your going to get your self killed!' she thought  
  
The guy looked over to Tai, "-and may I ask what seems to be SO funny?"  
  
"Well otehr than your face, thats covered in that fashionable black mask, uhm your stupidity.."  
  
"HuH?"  
  
"Who robs a freakin' cafe' for crying out loud?" Tai laughed agian, "Oh wait! YOU!"  
  
The other people began laughing, but trying not to in fear, taht they may get shot.  
  
"A CAFE'! C'MON MAN! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Tai agged on  
  
"I-I.. " the guy wasn't sure what to say, "SHUT UP!" he let a shot out that hit the ceiling.  
  
Everyone screamed, Tai continued talking to the guy, "Now come on.. you wouldn't want o hurt anyone would you?"  
  
"Actually yes I would.."  
  
"Well.. that wasn't the answer I wanted but ok.."  
  
He reloaded the gun and put it up to Sora's head. He grabed the bags of money and started walking backwards towards the doors, with Sora. Sora let tears run down her cheeks silently. HE kapt walking until he felt something on his back, but it didn't quite feel like a door, more like.. a gun?  
  
He turned to see a cop, "Put your weapon down, and let the girl go!"  
  
In fear he did as the cop ordered, Sora dropped to the ground crying, and the gun fell beside her. Tai ran over and helped Sora up. The cops handcuffed the guy and took him out to the police car.  
  
The cop came back in and he shook Tai's hand, "I heard your the hero, you stalled just enough time in order for someone to call us and to save this young lady.." another cop came in and returned the money to the cashiers, " Good job.." he smiled and walked out as did the otehr cops. All the customers got up and cheered.  
  
Sora wiped away a few tears, "You saved my life.."  
  
Tai just slightly smiled, "What did you want me to do just let you die?"  
  
"Well.. I bitched you out.. I thought that'd be enough to get you out of my life.." she smiled.  
  
"Now you don't really mean that do you.."  
  
"Of course not.." Sora hugged Tai tightly. He pulled away.  
  
"Sora.. I love you.. you know that.. and even though you love Matt, or you think you do anyways, I will continue to love you until you understand that we're meant to be together.." Tai walked out  
  
Sora watched him leave as she thought about his words. Maybe he was right? Sora walked out as she continued thinking about what had happened and what Tai said. Later that night Mimi came in through the door of Sora's house. She came in and sat down beside Sora, who was obviously watching TV and eating popcorn. Mimi dunked her hand into the bowl and ate a handful.  
  
"Bad day?" Sora asked  
  
"Well.. better than usual.." Mimi sighed eating another handful of popcorn, "How was your day?"  
  
"Well lets see.. first off I was about to leave the cafe' when Tai called me over to him to try and tell me Matt and I were all wrong together, but then I blew him off, I got held up by a burglerer, he threatened to kill me, Tai saved my life, told me he loved me, and I came home and cried and cried, and I don't know what to do!!!" Sora said in one breath she then broke down into tears and fell into her bestfriends arm.  
  
Mimi sat wide-eyed trying to process everything she had just said. She hugged her, "Its going to be alright Sora.. you'll figure out how to deal with this.. besides I think Tai is right.."  
  
Sora pulled away, "Huh?" she wiped a tear away  
  
"I think Tai may have a point, you and Matt well you don't really go together.."  
  
"Wh--What? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because.. oh.. I don't know.. maybe its because you two never liekd eachother before, or the fact you two are total opposites, or MAYBE just MAYBE a certain red-haired girl that I know has had a crush on Tai ever since we were little was too afraid to admit it. But then we he came to her she didn't know what to do so she's been pushing him away, and she even used his best friend to get him out of her mind.. and now.. shes in a hole that she's stuck in! Oh wait.. thats just a small thought I've had.."  
  
Sora couldn't help but giggle, "You know.. I thought you never listened to me those days.."  
  
"Of course I did! Sora, I think you need to do the right thing.. "  
  
"I want to I just don't know what the right thing is!"  
  
"It's to tell Matt AND Tai the truth!"  
  
"I don't want to break Matt's heart.."  
  
"Sora you can't worry about him right now.. even though thats cruel.. you can't.. worry about you first, you and Tai.."  
  
Sora slightly smiled, "I guess your right.."  
  
"So its settled tomarrow morning at the cafe' you'll tell them.."  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
Mimi smiled, "Goodnight.."  
  
"Night.."  
  
Mimi headed off to the room she was sleeping in. Sora headed to her room. They both slept thinking of how tomarrow might actually change both of their lives forever.  
  
Oki thats the first chappy! YaY! Thanks for reading everyone! So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Ideas? REVIEW Please!!!!! -x0x0- 


	2. A Not So Good Life

You Just Don't Know It Yet  
  
Chapter 2~A Not So Good Life  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.. I still don't own digimon..  
  
The next morning Mimi was up early, and if that wasn't weird enough she was on the phone as well.  
  
"Well this changes the whole plan.."  
  
"Ya I know.. well before anyone suspects anything I guess I'll just see you at the cafe'.."  
  
"Alright.. later.."  
  
Mimi hung up the phone and sighed, today was Sora's big day, but Mim could only hope her friend had the courage to do it. She got up and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready. Then she made her way to the guest room, changed, and applied her makeup. By the time she had gotten out Sora was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey!" Mimi smiled  
  
"Hey.." Sora said glumly  
  
"Oh c'mon today is gonna be a great day.. cheer up!"  
  
"Ya.. sure.. you don't have to do what I'm doing, so for you, it probably will be a great day. As for me.. I don't even want to think of it!" She got up and made her way to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Mimi just shook her head and plopped onto the couch. After about 20 minutes Sora came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready.  
  
"Well?" Sora started, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Mimi looked up from the TV, "I guess.. are you?"  
  
"Well.. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.." she put a fake smile on.  
  
They walked out to Sora's car, got in, and made their way to the local cafe'. By the time they had gotten there, Tai and Matt had gotten seats and ordered coffee for them. Sora and Mimi came in and sat down, guys on one side girls on the other, it was a booth.  
  
Sora took a sip of her coffee, "So.. how is everyone?"  
  
"Fine.. I guess.."Tai mumbled  
  
Matt looked at Sora strangely, "Is everything ok Sora? You look like your worried about something?"  
  
"Worried? Me worried? Nah.. I just didn't get much sleep last night thats all.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Mimi sensed that Sora was backing away from her decision of telling Matt, "Oh.. you'll be alright Sora.. I didn't get much sleep either.." she smiled  
  
"Ya.."  
  
It was silent for awile.. Mimi kept nudging Sora, but Sor aremained quiet.  
  
"Ok.. something is going on.. and I want to know what.." Matt demanded  
  
"Huh? I think your just sensing the wrong things Matt.." Sora looked at her bare wrist, "I think I need to be going.." she got up to leave when Mimi pulled her back to her seat. Mimi cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok.." Sora sighed giving up, "Matt.. I need to talk to you.. alone.."  
  
Matt loooked at Sora coldly then nodded they exited the cafe'.  
  
"You know whats going on don't you?" Tai asked leaning toward Mimi  
  
She smiled, "Of course I know.. but I'm not saying a thing.. don't worry Tai.. things are looking up.."  
  
¤-OuTsIdE ThE CaFe'-¤  
  
Matt stopped an pulled Sora off to the side of the sidewalk, "Well.. what is it?"  
  
Sora looked to the ground, "I guess I'll just come out and say it.."  
  
"C'mon I don't have all day.." he said kinda having an idea of what she'd say  
  
"I don't love you.."  
  
Matt was silent, he turned around, "Thats great.. fine.." he turned back to face her, "Thanks for ruining my life, I hope you have a good one.." he walked toward his car, got in and zoomed off. Sora didn't know what to do she stood back against the wall and slid down, she sat there and cried.  
  
¤-BaCk InSiDe-¤  
  
Mimi looked out of the window to see that Matt's car was gone, and Sora was left outside against the wall, "Oh gosh.." she got up, "C'mon Tai.." they both went out side and mde their way to Sora, "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Does everything look ok?" Sora said through her tears  
  
"No.. but.. well.. what happened.." Mimi asked sincerely  
  
"I told him.. he didn't even let me explain myself.. he just drove off.." Sora trailed off  
  
Mimi whispered over to Tai, "Take her home will you? This is your chance don't blow it.."  
  
Tai nodded, "How will you get home?"  
  
"I won't be home till late.. I have a few things to take care of first, I'll just take Sora's car.." Mimi explained, "Sora, Tai's going to take you home, I'll be home later.. if thats ok?"  
  
Sora whiped her tears, "Sure.. " she handed Mimi her keys.  
  
"Thanks.. bye guys.." she said as she made her way to Sora's car  
  
Tai helped Sora up and took her to his car. They got in and left toward Sora's house.  
  
Oki.. I know this is a very short chappy but hey I've been trying to work on my other stories AND I have a brand new website so.. cut me some slack! ^_^Please Review! Thanks to everyone who already has reviewed! The next chappy should be up soon! -x0x0- 


End file.
